Love and War
by adriennejadexoxo
Summary: Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year. Hermione Granger does the same. Draco is desperate to be Head Boy even if it means living with Hermione. Will an unexpected romance start between the two? Or will they be enemies forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy found himself standing on Platform 9 3/4 for the last time. He searched the crowd and found familiar faces. He recognized a few of his old classmates but not the ones he was looking for. He decided to search the train.

He finally found a few of his fellow Slytherins at the end compartment. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were the only ones who returned to finish their seventh year.

"Well look who decided to show up," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Draco!" Pansy jumped up and threw her arms around Draco's neck.

Draco stood there awkwardly for a few moments before he removed Pansy's arms from around him.

"Sorry, mum was drunk again. She's been like this since my dad died," Draco said.

He thought back to this morning. He had found his mom surrounded by pictures of his father and his robes. It made him uncomfortable to see his mom so broken. She had clung to Draco with tears streaming down her face until she fell asleep. He then made a quick exit with the house elf lugging his trunk.

"Yeah. How long has it been now?" Blaise asked with a bored expression

Draco did the math in his head while he sat down. "About four months."

"Poor Drakie!" said Pansy as she sat down.

Draco scowled. "Stop calling me that," he growled.

They spent the rest of the train ride in silence.

Hermione had just finished boarding the train and found her friends in one of the compartments. They all sat and talked for a few minutes until she stood up.

"Well, I really should be going. Heads have to sit up front and explain the rules to the new prefects," she said as she exited the compartment.

She made her way to the first compartment and found the Head Boy. It was a Ravenclaw boy she had never met before. She recognized him from sixth year. He had been in fifth year and had bumped into her in the hallway. She remembered that he had introduced himself after he apologized as Micheal Green.

"Hi, I'm Micheal," he said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," she smiled back.

They started with the speech and answered all the questions for over an hour. Hermione had barely gotten any sleep last night and just wanted to sit down. All the prefects finally left and Hermione made her way back to her compartment.

Ginny and Luna were her only friends who were returning to Hogwarts with her. Harry, Ron, and Neville had been offered jobs at the Ministry because of their big roles in the War. She was so excited that Ginny would be in her classes.

"Hey again," she sat down with a sigh. "That was brutal."

"Who's the new Head Boy?" Ginny asked.

"Some kid named Micheal Green," Hermione answered.

"What's he like?" Luna asked in a dreamy voice.

"He seems nice enough," she said with a shrug. "He's a year younger than us actually."

They spent the rest of the trip mostly in silence. At some point, Hermione had fallen asleep. Ginny woke her up and they all changed into their robes. They got off the train and followed Hagrid to the castle.

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall with Blaise and Pansy waiting for the Sorting to be over. McGonagall walked around the table to the podium. She had taken over the position of Headmaster after Snape died. All she had to do was raise her hands and the Hall immediately fell silent.

"For all those returning to Hogwarts, welcome back. To all the new students, welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to make a few announcements before we start the feast. First, the Forbiddent Forest is off-limits to all students. Second, we have a new Head Boy and Head Girl this year. The position of Head Boy will be filled by Micheal Green and the position of Head Girl will be filled by Hermione Granger. I would like them to come speak to me after the feast. That is all. Enjoy."

Despite the delicious meal that appeared before him, Draco was disappointed. He had wanted the position of Head Boy so much.

When he didn't recieve the letter, he had been very angry. The Heads had their own dorm with a bathroom, kitchenette, common room, and their own rooms.

He tried to stop thinking about the size of the Head dorm and enjoy the feast. He focused on the fact that he would be with Blaise but he couldn't push it completely from his mind.

They made their way to the common room and Draco quickly went to sleep.

Hermione and Micheal made their way to McGonagall and she walked them to the Head's dorm. They walked into the common room when she turned to them.

"Miss Granger, your room is on the left," she pointed to the door on the left side of the common room. "Mr. Green, your room is on the right." she pointed to the door on the right. "You have a bathroom and a small kitchen to use if you wish to. You shall not share the password with anybody. I will not tolerate reports of stolen items.

"The two of you must create a patrol schedule for yourselves and the other prefects. You will also have to design the Christmas Ball. Any other jobs you may have can be found in the panflets on the coffee table. Any questions?"

"No Professor," they responded in unison.

"Good. I'll leave you to your room then," McGonagall strode out of the room without another word.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight," Micheal said and with a small wave he walked to his room.

"Goodnight," Hermione said as she too left the common room.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and laid down in her bed. She smiled at the thought of starting her first official day as Head Girl tomorrow. Then she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: **For anybody reading this, I'd just like to say thanks. This is my first fanfiction so I know it might be bad. If you have any comments please send me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione woke the next morning with a big grin on her face. She was so happy to be Head Girl. She had her own bathroom, her own kitchen, her own room, and her own common room. What more could she ask for?

The only downside was the work. She had to patrol the halls every night with Micheal. It could've been worse. It might've been someone insufferable and irritating that she had to work with. At least Micheal was kind to her and very polite.

She showered and changed into her uniform. Then she made her way into the common room where she found Micheal reviewing his homework.

"Good morning," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Morning," he replied, barely glancing up from his book.

She left without another word and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was walking to the Gryffindor table when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes looked up to meet a pair of stormy grey ones.

Draco Malfoy was staring at her with a look of repulsion. Hermione was wondering why he was even looking at her in the first place but wasn't surprised at the emotion in them. He had tormented her since first year and she had just as equally despised him.

She looked away from his intense glare and sat down with her friends. Suddenly famished, she dug into her first breakfast back at Hogwarts before classes.

Draco had glared up at Hermione Granger when she entered. He was still angry that he wasn't Head Boy. He would've given anything, even if it meant sharing a dorm with Granger. Draco had wanted this since he was 11 years old.

Granted, he shouldn't've glared at Granger and instead focused on the Ravenclaw boy. The boy didn't notice as immediately as Granger had but as soon as he caught Draco's gaze, he quickly dropped his gaze and sat with his friends.

"Something wrong?" Blaise asked, pulling Draco from his thoughts. "You look like you're gunna murder somebody."

Draco glared at Zabini and mumbled, "Just tired."

They got up and made their way to Potions. Draco couldn't help but feel a little better. Potions was his favorite subject. That had slightly decreased since it was no longer taught by Professor Snape.

A pang of sadness momentarily twisted his gut as he thought of Snape. He had died only a few months ago and had been Draco's favorite teacher. He had also been like a father figure to him and stood by him when nobody else did.

He shook off the memories and continued into the classroom. The class, and the rest of his classes for the next few weeks for that matter, passed in a blur. He vaguely remembered eating, doing his homework, and showering before he got into bed each night. His room was the only place he was able to think in piece.

Draco picked up where he left off grieving his late professor one evening. Others might've found it odd that he was more upset by Severus Snape's death than his own father's.

Lucius Malfoy had been trampled to death by Death Eaters during the War. Narcissa had been devastated but Draco couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the man. He believed that his father had gotten what he deserved.

And with that as his final thought almost every night, Draco drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Hermione made her way to and from classes with Ginny and Luna. They chatted all day and merrily made their way to and from classes. Things passed that way over a few weeks. It was rather monotonous.

Hermione would make her way to class, eat dinner, patrol the halls if it was her night, sleep dreamlessly because she was so tired, and do it all over again the next day. The weekend were the only days she had to herself, but she would usually just study or read in the common room.

The enless cycle of the school day was broken one afternoon when she was summoned to the Headmaster's office. She hesitantly made her way inside and found Micheal already sitting there.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," Hermione said.

"Good afternoon. I should inform you that Mr. Green is unable to continue the role of Head Boy for the remainder of the year," McGonagall replied in a strict tone.

Hermione's eyes shot over to where Micheal was sitting. She only just noticed that his head was in his hands.

"What happened?" she asked in a cautious voice.

"It appears that a former Death Eater attcked Mr. and Mrs. Green last night. They were both struck with a powerful curse and are in St. Mungo's. It was not a fatal curse, but they will remain there at least until May or June. Mister Green is needed at home to help take care of his younger siblings."

"I'm so sorry, Micheal," Hermione said in a voice barely over a whisper.

Micheal mumbled incoherently, only half aware of the room's other occupants.

"Miss Granger, we need your help sending Mister Green home," McGonagall continued. "We ask that you help him pack his stuff and see that he makes it to the train on time. Then when you get back, we need you to officially appoint the new Head Boy. We have already decided who it is, we just need you to fill him in.

"Alright," she responded cautiously. "Who is it?"

"Mister Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Malfoy?" _Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Mister Malfoy is an extremely bright young man," McGonagall replied in a strict tone. "If we had heard that he was returning to Hogwarts before we sent out the letter, he would've been Head Boy in the first place."

Hermione's head was spinning. How could she be asked to live with _him?_ Draco Malfoy had tormented her since their first year. She meant to argue but could only stand there, staring at the Headmaster.

"I am aware that you and Mister Malfoy do not get along very well," Professor McGonagall's voice had taken an almost sympathetic tone. "However, you are both bright eighteen year olds and I will not tolerate childish quarrels.

Hermione could only nod before she turned on her heel and left with Micheal. The two of them packed in silence, both deep in thought. Hermione knew she should feel sorry about Micheal's parents but it was pushed to the back of her mind.

She was still worried about living with Malfoy. They had both equally despised each other since they were eleven. She had hit him in third year and he had called her a Mudblood on a regular basis.

Micheal had all his things together and Hermione escorted him to the train station. She gave him a hug goodbye and wished him and his family well. After watching the train ride out of sight, she slowly made her way back up to the castle.

Draco was walking to the Slytherin common room with Blaise that afternoon. They had been discussing the start of the Quidditch season when they heard a voice behind them.

"Malfoy!" the familiar voice called.

Draco turned around to find Hermione Granger running toward him.

"What do you want Granger?" he asked in a cold voice.

Her eyes narrowed at his tone but she continued in a sharp tone.

"I need to speak to you in private," she said.

"Alright," he sneered. He nodded at Blaise and followed Hermione to the Head's dorm.

Draco walked to the sofa and sat down, completely at ease. Or so it seemed. On the inside, he was very suspicious of Granger. Why would she want to talk to him alone? They openly hated each other and had never had a serious conversation.

She had been standing there awkwardly for a few seemingly endless moments before Draco broke the silence.

"Is there a reason you wanted to speak to me?" he drawled in a bored tone.

"Yes," she began in a slightly nervous tone. "Micheal's parents were attacked last night so he's going home. Professor McGonagall wanted me to speak to you. The staff has appointed you the new Head Boy."

Draco stared at her. In truth, he was ecstatic. He had wanted this for as long as he could remember. But he just shrugged at her and said "Okay."

"You can move your things in tonight," Hermione said. "Your room is through that door." She pointed to the door on the right.

"Whatever," Draco replied, trying to sound nonchalant. He got up to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "I think we should cover some ground rules if we're going to live together."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he sat down again. "Fine," he said.

Hermione proceeded to speak in a cold and threatening voice. "You may not come in or near my room. Ever. And I don't care what you say, we're sharing the common room. If you try to take full control of it, I will quickly set you straight."

"Alright," Draco replied in an even colder voice. "But I would also like to establish a few rules. The same thing applies for my room and if I have friends in the common room, you will make yourself scarce. Are we clear?"

"Fine. You'd better go pack. Roomie," Hermione said sarcastically.

Without another word, Draco turned and stalked out of the common room. With a loud sigh of exasperation, Hermione walked to her room and slammed the door shut.

Draco got back to the Slytherin common room to find Blaise and Pansy on one of the couches.

"So what did Granger want?" Blaise asked, his tone dripping with boredom.

"She appointed me Head Boy," Draco replied with barely suppressed excitement in his voice.

"What? So that means you'll be living with the Mudblood?" Pansy sneered.

Draco grimaced. He hadn't used that term in months. Since his father died, he had grown to be neutral to blood types. Pansy, on the other hand, hadn't had the same revelation.

"Yeah. I have my own room and common room though," Draco said.

"That sounds cool, I guess," Blaise said with an edge to his voice.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. Except now I have no one I know in my dorm," Blaise replied with a scowl.

"Oh," Draco said, surprised. "Sorry about that."

Blaise waved away the comment. "At least we have your common room to hang out in now."

"If Granger's not there with her little Gryffindorks."

"Ha, good one Draco!" Pansy said.

"Well, I should go pack," Draco said as he stood up.

"Alright, see you around," Blaise replied.

Draco nodded to his friends and walked to his dorm. Thinking of his new job, he packed fairly quickly and was done before dinner.

He made his way to the Great Hall with Blaise in silence. He seemed to be in a worse mood than usual but Draco knew better than to question it.

Soon after eating, Draco moved all his belongings into the Head dorm. It was there he found Hermione, in a bad mood.

"What's your problem?" he asked with a sneer.

"Tonight was supposed to be mine and Micheal's turn to patrol the hallways," she replied with a grimace. "But since he's gone, you're filling in for him."

That hadn't occurred to Draco. He knew he had a job to do but nightly patrols had escaped his mind.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Draco said as he walked to his room.

When he finally got his trunk into his room, he took a few seconds to admire it. It looked like a small version of the Slytherin dorm. There was a small bed with green and silver sheets (he guessed the houselves had changed it after Micheal left) and an end table. He also had a small wardrobe and a desk, which he never had in his old dorm.

He left the room and joined Hermione in the common room where she was now pacing.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked in an impatient voice.

Draco nodded and followed her out the portrait hole. They started on the first floor and figured that they'd work their way up.

The two walked together in an uncomfortable silence for almost half an hour. They were on the third floor when the lamps flickered and then turned out completely.

Draco felt someone grasp his arm tightly before he spun around and muttered "_Lumos!_" under his breath. He turned around only to see Hermione's face with a look of terror on it.

"What the bloody hell did you grab me for?" Draco asked, irritated.

"S- sorry, I- I didn't mean to," Hermione stuttered.

Draco smirked, "Granger? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No!" she said defiantly. "I just wasn't expecting it."

Draco could see right through her. She was afraid of the dark! Draco had never imagined her to be afraid of anything, especially not the dark.

"Liar," he said, laughing. "The brightest witch of our age, afraid of the dark! You helped defeat the most powerful wizard of all time and _that's_ what you're afraid of?"

"Oh, shut up Malfoy!" Hermione replied.

She was blushing furiously, but light her own wand and continued on with the patrol.

They made their way in silence for the rest of the walk before making their way to the Head's dorm. Draco was still amused at learning what he had about Hermione.

The pair made their way through the portrait hole. Hermione stalked to her room and Draco, still smirking, to his.

"Goodnight Malfoy," she called over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Granger," he replied.

The two disappeared into their own rooms and fell asleep, both happy with themselves that they had made it through the night without killing one another.

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I made it a little longer than the others and I promise that they're going to get longer as I move along. I'd like to thank DZAuthor AKA DZMom for the awsome review! I hope this chapter was everything you expected it to be. Please read and review! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke the next morning feeling extremely embarrassed. She had thoughtlessly looked to Malfoy for comfort when she was scared. She tried to convince herself that it was only a reflex reaction that made her reach out to him.

It wouldn't have been such a huge deal if it hadn't been Malfoy. He had been her enemy since first year. She was irritated that she had set herself up for more torment.

As she considered what happened, Hermione realized that she wasn't sure what she had expected him to do after the initial shock of her grabbing his arm had worn off.

He certainly wasn't going to comfort her. She should've guessed that he would mock her.

Malfoy had learned one of Hermione's weaknesses and she was positive that he was going to use it against her. She sighed as she imagined the endless jokes Malfoy was sure to dish out.

Hermione dressed in her school uniform in a daze. She knew that she was going to have her room soon or else she'd be late for breakfast.

Sighing again, she picked up her school bag and stepped into the common room. She felt her cheeks burning as Malfoy looked up at her from his spot on the couch.

"Morning," he said with a smirk.

"Morning," she mumbled, looking down.

"I'm sorry about last night," she stated after an awkward silence.

His only response was a slight nod so she made her way over to the bathroom and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Granger," she heard his silky smooth voice drawl.

Hermione stopped in the bathroom door and turned halfway to him, wary of the sly tone he used. She waited for him to continue as he closed his book and placed it on the table.

"I just thought you should know," he continued with a serious expression on his face. "That you can feel free to grab me if anything else goes bump in the night."

He winked at her and his smirk came back, even wider than before. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning again and turned around, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

><p>Draco made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He found Blaise and Pansy at the Slytherin table and made his way over to them.<p>

"Morning," Blaise grumbled as Draco sat down.

"What's your problem?" Draco asked, immediately suspicious of his friend's bad mood.

Blaise sighed. "Nothing. I just wish you were still in the common room. I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with all those idiots by myself." He scowled at a group of boys at the end of the table.

Draco chuckled. "Sorry about that," he replied.

"So how was your first night as Head Boy?" Pansy asked.

"Fine," Draco shrugged. "I had to patrol with Granger."

"What's so funny?" Blaise demanded as his friend's face twisted into a wicked smirk.

"Nothing," Draco replied, the smirk becoming more pronounced.

"Seriously Drake," Pansy pipped up. "Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

Draco scowled at her. "Don't call me stupid," he growled. "Seriously, its nothing."

Blaise shrugged and Pansy rolled her eyes but they finally dropped the subject and returned to their breakfasts. The three of them then made their way to Herbology in silence.

Draco was consumed in his own thoughts. He wasn't exactly sure why he had wanted to keep his little encounter with Granger a secret.

He figured that he would be able to hold her fear of the dark over her head. That wasn't why he didn't tell, although he knew he was going to use it against her anyway.

Draco walked into Hebology behind Blaise, smirking again.

* * *

><p>Hermione waited for the portrait door to close before she came out of the bathroom. She could still feel her cheeks burning from his comment.<p>

He had done exactly what she had expected. Sighing, Hermione picked up her bag and headed to breakfast.

Ginny and Luna tried to make conversation with her, but after a few one word responses, they had given up and left her to her sulky mood.

Hermione glanced across the hall at one point to find _him _smirking at his friends. He glanced at her before turning his attention to Pansy with a scowl.

_Oh great,_ she thought bitterly. He's already told his friends. News would reach everybody by lunchtime.

She rose from her seat and made her way to Arithmancy and through all of her morning classes in a daze. Dreading the whispers she was sure to receive, she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Nobody had even looked at her twice as she walked. She took this as a good sign and sat down with Ginny again. This time she was in a slightly better mood so Ginny tried to make conversation again.

"How was patrolling last night?" Ginny asked. "Wasn't Micheal supposed to patrol with you last night? Were you by yourself?" She said this all very quickly as if in fear that her best friend's good mood would burn out soon.

"No," Hermione said, a sharp edge to her voice. "Draco had to come along."

"Ohhhh, _that's_ why you were in such a sour mood this morning," Ginny replied with a knowing look. "How bad?"

"It was fine," she lied. "We didn't speak much."

"Well that's good," her friend said. "Why were you so angry then?" She asked with a look of confusion crossing her features.

"Its nothing," Hermione lied again. She didn't feel like discussing it and they had to make their way to Potions with the Slytherins.

Internally groaning, Hermione stood up and made her way to class with her friends.

* * *

><p>Draco made his way to Potions with yet another smirk plastered on his face. When Blaise questioned it, Draco just shrugged and shook his head.<p>

All through class, he would glance at Hermione and smirk evilly at her. She would stare back, unflinchingly, with a glare to rival his own.

He kept replaying last night in his head. The look of terror on her face when the turned out was priceless. Twice he was called upon by the teacher, who demanded to know what was so funny.

Smirking down into his cauldron instead, Draco resumed thinking of how she had futilely tried to deny his accusation. He was a little disappointed when the hour was up.

Potions was still his favorite subject and he hated to have to wait the whole weekend before he had class again. He leaned over to get his bag and was checking that he had all his supplies when he felt someone standing standing behind him.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked in a bored tone despite the flash of amusement in his eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you to be back at the common room early tonight," she said with a Slytherin-worthy sneer. "We need to create plans for the Christmas Ball and a patrol schedule for over the holidays due to the fact that most of the prefects will be leaving."

"Alright," Draco said, brushing past her. "See you tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you all liked this chapter and that it lived up to your expectations. I've been kinda busy so it took me a little longer than the other chapters to publish. I'll probably have chapter 5 up in a few days or so. If anybody has any questions or ideas don't be afraid to send me a message. I need all the help I can get so anything is appreciated. Enjoy! :)**


End file.
